peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-22 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 12. *John dedicates the PJ Harvey session to his son Tom. *Earlier in the afternoon, John had been to see the Auto Glass Trophy Final at Wembley Stadium between Port Vale and Stockport County as a guest of the people who put the Seth Bottomley magazine together. Port Vale won the match 2 - 1. *Start of show handover with Andy Kershaw: "Can I get you a witness, Brother John, or just a cup of tea?" "Cup of tea'll do fine, Andy, thanks." Sessions *Ween #2.1993-04-25. No known commercial release. *PJ Harvey repeat, first broadcast 12 March 1993. Recorded 1993-03-02. ‘Naked Cousin’ and ‘Wang Dang Doodle’ available on the Island LP/CD – The Peel Sessions 1991-2004. ‘Wang Dang Doodle’ also available on the Island 12 inch / CD Single – Man Size. Tracklisting Files 1 and a begin *Pitchblende: 'Redcap (CD - Kill Atom Smasher)' (Fist Puppet) *In-Q-Bus: 'Cerebral Hemispheres (12 inch – The Siren)' (Chill) :(JP: Oh, it’s weeks old I know that. But what the heck, we’re just here to have fun.’) File a ends b begins *L451b *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Spy School Graduation Theme (CD – Sport Fishin’) Cargo Records *Magic Sam: Look Watcha Done (CD - West Side Soul) Charly *Ween: What Deaner Was Talking About (Peel Session) *FSK: Das Hab Ich Falsch Gemacht (Various Artists CD - Love Is My Only Crime) Veracity Musik *Krispy 3: We Don’t Go Pop Like Bubble Gum (Radio Version) (12 inch) Kold Sweat *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Wide Forehead (12"-Where’s Officer Tuba) Hemiola : (11:30 news) *Apogee: ‘Inside Above (12 inch - Tales From The 2nd Moon EP) Peacefrog Records *PJ Harvey: Naked Cousin (Peel Session) *Further: Real Gone (LP - Griptape) Christmas Records *Further: Gimme Indie Fox (LP - Griptape) Christmas Records *L450a *Shaggy Wonder: Bad Man (7 inch ) Rhythem Track Records *Ween: Vallejo (Peel Session) *King Oliver: Dipper Mouth Blues *Hummingbird (Колибри): Орландина (Orlandina) (LP – Манера Поведения (Mode Of Conduct)) Feelee 1991 Festive Fifty *'12': Wedding Present, 'Dare (LP - Sea Monsters)' (RCA) *Shampoo: Paydirt (7 inch – Blisters And Bruises) Icerink *Yami Bolo: Leave Out The Badness (7 inch) Exterminator *Strapping Fieldhands: Eggs In The Reservoir (7 inch EP – Future Pastoral) Siltbreeze : (JP: ‘Can an Incredible String Band revival be far behind?’) *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle (Peel Session) * *Eat Static: Inner Peace (2xLP – Abduction) Planet Dog .John says the record is on Ultimate records. It was actually released on Planet Dog, which was Ultimate’s dance music sub label. *Bivouac: Dragging Your Weight Around (Various Artists 7 inch - Free With Ablaze! Magazine) : (12:30 news) *L448b *Sebadoh: Sister (LP – Bubble & Scrape) Domino *Bourbonese Qualk: Qual (12 inch EP) Praxis *L452b *Ween: Take Me Away (Peel Session) *Rollerskate Skinny: Bow Hitch-Hiker (10 inch - Trophy) Placebo *Lord Spoon & David: Woman A Love In The Night Time (7 inch ) Tropical Records *PJ Harvey: Claudine The Inflatable One (Peel Session) *Gunshot: To Those Who Deserve It (Various Artists 7 inch - Untitled) Vinyl Solution *J Church: Good Judge Of Character (LP - Quetzatcoatl) Allied Recordings *J Church: Blister (LP - Quetzatcoatl) Allied Recordings *J Church: Yellow Blue and Green (LP - Quetzatcoatl) Allied Recordings *LMNO Pelican: Spine (12 inch - Boutros Boutros EP) Fred Records *Ween: Buckingham Green (Peel Session) :(JP: ‘Yes, I think I understand.’) *Fall: Industrial Estate (LP - Live At The Witch Trials) Step Forward *Mayaula: Ko Tika Te (album - Mayoni Don P.) Sonodisc 92011 *'File 1' ends *L369 *''1.30am news edited out'' *Pilldriver: Impossible X-T-C (v/a 12" - The Last Judgement Part One EP) Cold Rush LOST 1 *PJ Harvey: Primed And Ticking (session) *Thule: Dynamo (album - 321 Normal 2) Clay CLAY CD 114 *Jimmy Reed: Hush-Hush (LP – Best Of Jimmy Reed)’ (Vee Jay Records) *Eric's Trip: Hurt (12" EP - Songs About Chris) Sub Pop SP 205 *Eric's Trip: Sloansong (12" EP - Songs About Chris) Sub Pop SP 205 *Cyberchrist: Feeling Green (12" EP - First Mission) Mono Tone MONO-013 *Glory Strummers: Neglected 'N' Blue (12" EP - Retrograde Steps) Cheapskates CHEAP1 *''end of show'' *'''File b '''ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-05-22 (incomplete) *a) L297-b *b) 1993-05-22 Peel Show L369 L448 L450 L451 L452 ;Length *1) 02:20:19 *a) 00:41:57 (from 00:33:23) *b) 02:44:55 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *b) Created from L369 L448 L450 L451 & L452 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector